Calvin and Hobbes: Saving the World
by Comicfreak1007
Summary: Calvin thinks that his hero days are over, but he was shocked when he found out there was new villan. A villan that wants to take over the world! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Calvin and Hobbes: saving the world

**Hope you guys like the story! Oh, and if you guys see X's, that means that I'm switching to the new villan, and if you see the X's again, they'll switch back to Calvin and his friends. Just trying to avoid confusion. **

Chapter one

Calvin came home from school.

Hobbes was reading Calvin's comic books as usual.

"Put…down…the books!" Calvin said.

Hobbes dropped the Captain Napalm comic book, rolling his eyes at the same time.

"Wait a second…where's Socrates?" Calvin asked.

Socrates crawled out of the bed, and threw a water balloon at Calvin.

SPLASH!

Calvin was now soaked.

Socrates was laughing his head off.

"Why you little…" Calvin said.

Calvin was strangling Socrates, and Socrates's tounge was sticking out.

Socrates was making very weird noises.

Hobbes seperated Calvin and Socrates.

"That's enough you too!" Hobbes said.

"Let's go. We promised Andy that we'll meet him today."

"Oh yeah." Calvin said.

Calvin knocked on Andy's door.

Andy opened the door.

Andy was an eight-year-old kid who wears blue pants with a chain on it, wild, brown hair, and a red jersey.

"Yo, guys! What's up my peeps? Step inside into my bachelor pad. Can ya hear me know, yo?"

"I wish you would quit doing that!" Calvin muttered as he grabbed Hobbes and Socrates, and stepping inside Andy's house.

They were in Andy's room.

They saw Sherman in his cage.

Sherman was Andy's hamster.

He can talk and he's smart.

He also has a squeaky voice.

Andy had Sherman ever since he was six years old.

Shermanhates Calvin, Hobbes, and Socrates.

Sherman was in his cage, watching Spider-Man, when he saw Calvin, Hobbes, and Socrates.

He has a mini TV in his cage.

Don't ask.

"Well, well, well. Look who the cat dragged in? King cat litter, sir poops-a lot, and King Cat-a-pult the eighth!" Sherman joked.

"Har, har." Hobbes said.

"You know what we're here for." Sherman sighed.

"Fine." He said.

BOOM!

Sherman made a chemical reaction in the room.

It was a safe chemical reaction.

Sherman invented it.

Once again, don't ask.

Everyone started cheering.

"I doing that one time, and one time only." Sherman said.

The phone rang.

A phone was in Andy's room.

How about that?

Andy answered the phone.

Then, he hung up.

"Calvin that was your mom." Andy said.

"She wants you home for dinner."

"No way Jose! I want to stay here longer!" Calvin whined.

Andy shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at the park, there was a tall guy.

He wore a lab coat, latex gloves, and he's bald.

Did I mention that he's bald?

He was laughing evilly.

He was next to a hotdog stand.

There was a plump, bald guy leaning on the hotdog stand.

"Do you want a hotdog or not?" He asked.

"HA! I'll soon find the Earth Potentate, and once I find him, he'll be my slave, and I'll take over the world!"

The guy laughed evilly.

"Who are you anyway?" The hotdog guy said in a lifeless tone.

"Introductions? Fine. I am Mr. Xtreme, and soon, the world will be mine!"

Mr. Xtreme said.

"Whatever. Do you want ketchup, or relish?" The hotdog guy asked.

Mr. Xtreme ignored him, and he walked out of the park.

"That'll be $5.95." The hotdog guys said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calvin, Hobbes, Socrates, Sherman, Andy, and Andy's mom are at the dinner table, eating spaghetti.

"Andrew, how many times do I have to tell you to tell you no hamsters at the table?"

Calvin was trying not to laugh.

"Andrew?" He said.

Andy glared at Calvin, and then he glared at his mom.

"Mom, Sherman's family!"

"I don't care! I don't want him going wee wee on the table again!" Andy's mom said.

"I'll give you…" Sherman said, but Andy covered Sherman's mouth.

"That's just him squeaking again." Andy said.

Andy's mom shrugged and went back to eating her spaghetti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Xtreme was 50 feet in the air.

He was above Andy's house.

He was in his spaceship.

He was also holding his tracking device.

"If this invention is correct, the Earth Potentate is in that house." Mr. Xtreme pushed all of the buttons on his lab coat, and he was an alien!

Yes, that's his true form.

"I think you're right for once, Bob." Mr. Xtreme's assistant said.

His name is Mel 12346.

Everyone calls him Melvin.

He's a robot.

He always calls Mr. Xtreme by his real name.

Mr. Xtreme invented him 20 years ago because he didn't have any friends.

Well, no wonder!

"I told you, you bucket of bolts! My name is Mr. Xtreme!" Mr. Xtreme yelled.

Bob…I mean, Mr. Xtreme started screaming.

"Yeah, you were really extreme when you rode your bike over that ravine." Melvin said sarcastically.

"Hey, I wasn't myself that day!" Mr. Xtreme lied.

"Now shut up, you fool! We're making a surprise attack on the Earth potentate."

Mr. Xtreme lowered the spaceship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calvin, Hobbes, and the others were still at the dinner table when they heard a loud, low hum.

"Did you hear that? Calvin asked.

Andy heard the hum.

"I'm hearing it, too." He said.

"It must be your stomach." Sherman said.

He laughed.

Andy glared at Sherman, and then he got out his ball, and put Sherman in it.

"Hey, let me out!" Sherman squeaked.

"Sorry, you are in time out." Andy said.

Calvin grabbed Hobbes and Socrates, and Andy grabbed Socrates and they went outside.

They were outside, but the humming stopped.

They were staring at Mr. Xtreme's spaceship.

"Oh no, not another alien." Calvin muttered.

The spaceship door opened, and Mr. Xtreme and Melvin came out.

"Who the heck are you?" Andy asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Mr. Xtreme said in a low voice.

**Please R&R! **


	2. Melvin on the good side?

Chapter two

"Another alien?" Calvin said in disbelief.

"That doesn't matter anyway, because I kick aliens' butts every time!"

Mr. Xtreme laughed.

"You think that you can defeat me that easily? Guards, take him away!"

Two tall alien guards carried Calvin to Mr. Xtreme's spaceship.

"Hey, let me go! My dad's a lawyer! He'll sue all of ya!" Calvin yelled.

Calvin was in Mr. Xtreme's spaceship, screaming his head off.

The spaceship took off in the sky.

"CALVIN!" Andy yelled.

"What are we going to do?" Sherman asked.

"Hey, you're a genius, so you should know by now!" Hobbes said.

"I'm not that smart!" Sherman said.

"I think I can help." A voice said.

Andy, Socrates, Hobbes, and Sherman turned around and they saw Melvin.

"After him!" Socrates said.

Melvin tried to run away, but Andy pounced on him, and…THUD!

Both Andy and Melvin fell to the ground.

Andy had Melvin in a headlock.

"One, what the HECK are you doing here, and two, you're a villain, aren't you? You're working for Mr. Xtreme!"

"Not anymore." Melvin said.

Everyone stared at Melvin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Calvin was in Mr. Xtreme's spaceship, screaming his head off.

"Let me out, you gelatinous creature! My dad's a lawyer, and when my friends get here, oh ho, you're GOING TO GET IT!"

"I believe they won't make it in time." Mr. Xtreme said.

"As you can see, the planet that I originated from is 192,346,402,456,678 million light years away! They'll be dead when they get there! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Calvin groaned.

"Yeah, well they will be here to rescue me! Just you wait!" He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me?" Andy said.

"Yes, I'm joining the good side." Melvin said.

"I want to join you guys. I'm sick of working for that gelatinous, snotty, tall, bossy sicko who he calls himself extreme!"

Everyone still stared at Melvin.

Finally, Andy picked up Melvin off the ground, and said, "You, my man, made a very wise choice. You chose discreetly, and that's what I like about you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to Planet Zoo-ha!" Mr. Xtreme said.

The planet was the color burple (Purple mixed with blue), and there are marks on the planet.

They look like lightning.

The spaceship landed on Planet Zoo-Ha.

Mr. Xtreme carried Calvin out of the spaceship.

"Let me tell you something about picking me up." Calvin said.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO PICK ME UP!"

"Be quiet." Mr. Xtreme said, still carrying Calvin.

Mr. Xtreme was walking towards an elevator.

When Mr. Xtreme was in front of the elevator, the elevator said in a tech voice, "Please type in your password."

Mr. Xtreme typed in the password on a mini computer next to the elevator.

"Password correct." The voice said.

The elevator door opened, and Mr. Xtreme and Calvin stepped inside.

They were inside the elevator.

Mr. Xtreme pushed the button 4 and 7.

The elevator went down.

"Where are we going? Answer me!" Calvin yelled.

Mr. Xtreme was still ignoring Calvin.

The elevator door opened, and they were at the Zoo-zee zoo wa-wa.

It was a Planet Zoo-Ha restaurant.

It is very popular.

"Is this a restaurant?" Calvin asked.

"Of course it is, stupid!" Mr. Xtreme said.

A waiter was next to Mr. Xtreme and Calvin.

"Can I help you sirs?" He asked.

Oh, and he was an alien, too.

Doy!

"Yes, a table for two, please." Mr. Xtreme said.

"Certainly. Right this way, sirs." The waiter said.

The waiter led Mr. Xtreme and Calvin to table #7.

Once Mr. Xtreme and Calvin sat down at that table, the waiter was still standing next to them.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"Actually, he would be ordering." Mr. Xtreme said.

The waiter handed Calvin the menu.

Calvin looked at the menu.

"I haven't tried the rocky glop special before." Calvin said.

"You got it." The waiter said.

The waiter walked away from Calvin.

Three minutes later, the waiter came back, carrying a plate.

It had purple glop on the plate.

"What's in this!" Calvin said.

"Don't ask." The waiter said.

The waiter walked away.

Calvin took a bite out of the purple glop.

Once he chewed and swallowed it, he smiled.

"Hey, this stuffisn't so bad!" Calvin said.

He kept right on eating the rocky glop special.

Meanwhile, Mr. Xtreme was standingat the same distance Calvin was eating the rock glop special.

He was on the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hut, hut…HIKE!" Hobbes said.

He threw the football under him and Andy caught the football.

"Now football player Andy has it!" Andy said.

Socrates and Hobbes ran to Andy, trying to tackle him, but before they did that, Andy said, "Now I'm passing it to Melvin!"

Andy threw the football to Melvin.

Melvin caught it.

Socrates and Hobbes ran to Melvin.

Melvin ran to the oak tree.

Hobbes and Socrates followed him.

They tried totackle Melvin, but for some reason, they just keep missing.

Melvin touched the oak tree.

"How do you say it?" He asked Socrates.

"Touchdown." Socrates replied.

"Oh…TOUCHDOWN!"

Melvin threw the football to the ground, and doing a stupid dance.

"AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!" Andy yelled.

"I guess my tiger instincts aren't what they used to be." Hobbes said.

"I guess you're right, Hobbo." Socrates said.

"Excuse me for sec guys." Melvin said.

"Sure, take your time." Andy said.

Melvin walked away from Andy and the others.

He was behind the oak tree.

Melvin grabbed his cell phone and answered it.

The ringer on the cell phone was off, but Melvin knows his phone is ringing.

"Do they know yet?" Mr. Xtreem asked on the other line.

"Everything's going according to plan, Bob." Melvin said.

"Those humans don't suspect a thing."

"Excellent." Mr. Xtreme said on the other line.

They both laughed maniacally.

**Huh boy. Please R&R!**


	3. Not again!

Chapter three

"We have to do something, guys!" Andy said.

"Calvin is now Mr. Xtreme's slave! We have to go save him! How are we going to do that?"

Everyone turned to look at Sherman.

Sherman sighed.

"Fine." He said.

Sherman got out a computer chip.

"Oh no, you're not going to insert that chip into my brain again! Forget it!" Socrates said.

"Fine." Sherman said.

Sherman got out a can of tuna.

"Here, hope you like it." Sherman said in a lifeless tone.

"OH BOY!"

Sherman almost pounced on Sherman.

He snatched the can of tuna from Sherman's hands.

"Where's the chip?" Hobbes asked Sherman.

Sherman just gave Hobbes a mysterious smile.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll find out." He said.

Socrates ate every last bit of tuna.

The inside of the can was sparkling clean.

"Socrates, what is the number between 98461 and 98463?" Sherman asked.

Socrates gave Sherman a quizzical look.

"What for?" He asked.

"Oh, just for old time's sake." Sherman said.

Socrates shrugged, and said, "98462."

Socrates jumped up three feet in the air and fell to the ground.

In his high, tech voice, he said, "This is the galaxy transmitting system sending out a transmission from space. Please state the planet you're trying to reach."

"WE DON'T KNOW!" Hobbes yelled.

"We want to look for Calvin!"

"Tracking for Calvin…" Socrates said in a high tech voice.

"He's in Planet Zoo ha-ha." Socrates said in a high tech voice.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"That's fine with me." Hobbes said.

"Calvin contacted. Please wait…………………………………We have reached contact with Calvin. Please wait."

There was silence.

About three minutes later, Calvin's voice came on.

"Hello?" He said.

"Calvin?" Hobbes said.

"Hobbes?" Calvin said.

"Yes, this is me, and Andy, Socrates, Vermin, and Melvin are with me." Hobbes said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up!" Calvin said.

"Melvin is with you? I thought he's with Mr. Doo-doo head!"

"He's on the good side now." Andy said.

"He's fighting with us."

"I still don't trust him." Calvin said.

"How far is Planet Zoo ha-ha?" Hobbes asked.

"192,346,402,456,678 million light years away from Earth." Calvin replied.

"Dang!" Andy said.

"We'll never make it there in time!" Hobbes said.

"Oh, yes you will! Andy, rummage through your backpack." Calvin said.

Andy looked in his backpack, and he found a jetpack.

"A jetpack is sweet, but that's still not going to get there in time to save you." Andy said.

"That jet pack has 775 horsepower, and can go up to 10,000 mph! You'll get there in time! I made it myself!" Calvin said.

"Whoa. Thanks, Calvin!" Andy said.

"No problem. Now I have to go. It's meal time for me." Calvin groaned.

"I'm now singing out." He said.

Socrates' high tech voice came on once again.

"Resume normal functions in three…two…one…ACHOO!"

Socrates' voice was normal again. He sniffed.

"What happened?" Socrates asked.

"You were just sleeping." Andy said.

"Let's go! We have to save Calvin before he's monster food!"

Everyone ran to Andy's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in Mr. Xtreme's basement, Calvin was in a cage.

Mr. Xtreme came downstairs to check on Calvin.

Mr. Xtreme slid a cup of mashed bananas through the cage for Calvin to eat.

"You know, I'm not a monkey." Calvin said.

Mr. Xtreme laughed.

"That's not for you." He said.

He whistled at the door.

The door flew off, and pieces were flying through the air.

Then, a bug, black dog came downstairs, breaking every stair.

That black dog was going to eat Calvin!

"Help. A cry for help." Calvin muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you guys done yet?" Andy asked.

"NO!" Everyone said at once.

They were all in the bathroom.

Andy heard the toilet flushed, and Hobbes, Socrates, and Sherman stepped out of the bathroom.

"AH! Wash the hands!" Andy said.

Hobbes, Socrates, and Sherman groaned, and went back inside to wash their hands.

Andy looked at Melvin.

"What?" Melvin said.

"I'm a robot."

Everyone stepped out of the bathroom once their hands were clean.

"Now, let's go save Calvin." Hobbes said.

"I hear that!" Socrates said.

**Please R&R! Thanks!**


	4. They are on Mars!

Chapter four

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Calvin was screaming his head off once he saw the black dog.

"Relax, Earth potentate." Mr. Xtreme said.

"RELAX! We've got a 47 foot tall, 2,000 pound dog going to eat me, and you're telling me to relax!"

"She's just about to sleep." Mr. Xtreme said.

The black dog went to sleep.

"See? She's not going to hurt you." Mr. Xtreme said.

"Whew." Calvin said.

"She'll be eating you in two hours! HA! HA! HA! HA…"

Mr. Xtreme went back upstairs.

He slammed the door.

Calvin was shaking all over.

"Oh, c'mon, guys! I need your help." Calvin said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready?" Andy said.

Andy was wearing the jet pack.

"Ready." Sherman said.

Sherman was on top of Andy's head.

"Ready." Hobbes said.

Hobbes was holding Andy's leg.

"I'm ready." Melvin said.

Melvin was holding Andy's shoulder.

"Ready." Socrates said.

Socrates was holding Andy's other leg.

"Let's go!" Andy said.

Andy turned on the jet pack, and BOOM!

Everyone was up in the sky.

Hobbes and Socrates were so scared that they were clawing on Andy.

"Quit it! You're ruining my do!" Andy yelled.

"SORRY!" Hobbes said.

Everyone was in space.

They saw a big, glowing, brown rock hurling at their direction.

"What's that?" Hobbes said.

"I don't know." Socrates said.

Sherman rolled his eyes.

"That is a meteor, and we're in an asteroid belt." Andy said.

"Oh." Socrates said.

There was silence.

"Want to scream until our life tragically cuts short?" Hobbes asked Andy.

"Sure, why not?" Andy said.

There was silence. And then, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The meteor hit them, and they fell over 10,000 feet.

Andy woke up.

He was on Mars.

He saw Socrates, Hobbes, and Sherman lying on the Mars' surface.

Andy went over to them, and said, "Guys, wake up."

They all woke up as soon as they heard Andy's voice.

"I am where?" Hobbes said.

"I think you mean, where am I." Andy said.

"We are on Mars!" Everyone's head shot up as soon Andy said the word Mars.

"We're on Mars?" Sherman asked.

"Cool!" Hobbes and Socrates said.

"Guys, there is one problem. I don't know where the jetpack is!" Andy said.

Everyone stared at Andy.

"You're kidding, right?" Melvin asked.

"Dude, I'm not joking." Andy said.

"Let's look for it tomorrow." Socrates yawned.

"I'm tired."

"Me too." Andy said.

"I guess we can sleep on mars tonight."

15 minutes later, everyone was lying on the ground.

"Good night, guys." Hobbes said.

"Yeah, whatever." Socrates said.

"I'm still worried about Calvin." Andy said.

"Calvin is a warrior. He'll survive." Sherman said.

"Yeah." Melvin said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but I…" Andy tried to say, but he fell asleep.

Everyone else did the same.

Meanwhile, on Planet Zoo ha-ha, Calvin was in Mr. Xtreme's spaceship.

He was wearing a toga.

He was sweating all over.

He stepped inside Mr. Xtreme's room.

Mr. Xtreme was on his bed, watching TV.

"Are the chores completed?" Mr. Xtreme asked.

"Yes. The posy trees are trimmed, I fed, cleaned, and played with Mr. Goo-goo goggles, I cleaned the kitchen and basement floor, I pulled the two ton wagon to the Ha-Ha village, and I fed all the animals at the farm."

"Good boy." Mr. Xtreme said.

"Can I go eat?" Calvin asked.

"Sure. There is some rocky glop special in the kitchen."

"Again? I'm going to get scurvy for this!" Calvin said, leaving Mr. Xtreme's room.

Once Calvin left the room, Mr. Xtreme laughed maniacally.

You see, Calvin didn't want to get eaten by the dog, so Calvin had to do chores.

I mean, what choice does he have?

**That's chapter four, folks! Please R&R!**


	5. They made it

Chapter five

The next day, Andy, Sherman, Socrates, Melvin, and Hobbes woke up.

"What's for breakfast?" Sherman asked.

"That's simple." Andy said in a lifeless tone.

"Rocks." Everyone gave Andy a disgusted look.

"Let's skip breakfast." Hobbes said.

"Good idea." Socrates said.

Everyone got on the jetpack, and they took off 10,000 feet at 10,000 mph.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALVVVVVVVINNNNNNNN!" Mr. Xtreme yelled.

Mr. Xtreme was in his room.

Calvin stepped inside his room.

"Are all the animals clean yet?" Mr. Xtreme asked.

Calvin sighed.

"Nope." Calvin said.

"Then get back to work!" Mr. Xtreme ordered.

Calvin sighed and he went back to the farm.

Mr. Xtreme turned on the TV to watch Alien Television.

"I love torture." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andy, Sherman and the others are still on the jetpack.

"How far are we?" Hobbes asked.

"We're almost there!" Andy said.

Finally, they made it to Planet Zoo Ha-Ha.

"We made it. I repeat, we're here!" Andy said.

Everyone cheered.

They were on the Planet Zoo Ha-Ha's surface.

"Where is Calvin?" Melvin asked.

"I don't know." Andy said.

"Does anyone else know where Calvin is?"

"Nope." Hobbes said.

"Not me." Socrates said.

"Nada." Sherman said.

Andy saw an elevator.

"Maybe we can find Calvin in the elevator!" Andy said.

"Great idea!" Hobbes said.

Everyone ran to the elevator.

The elevator door opened.

They stepped inside the elevator.

One minute later, the elevator door opened, and Andy and the others stepped out.

They were at that restaurant Calvin was at the day earlier.

"He's not in here." Hobbes said.

"So where could he be?" Socrates asked.

"Look! They have an upstairs!" Sherman said.

"Let's go check it out!"

They ran upstairs, hoping that Calvin will be up there somewhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Calvin was outside of Mr. Xtreme's spaceship, feeding Mr. Xtreme's black dog.

Calvin was feeding Mr. Xtreme's dog kibbles.

"Easy girl." Calvin said.

Calvin threw about a handful of kibbles to the dog.

The dog ate it.

After that, Calvin went inside Mr. Xtreme's spaceship to see what he is going to do next.

He stepped inside Mr. Xtreme's room.

Mr. Xtreme was watching Alien friends.

Mr. Xtreme stared at Calvin.

"Are you done feeding the dog?" Mr. Xtreme asked.

"Yes." Calvin said.

Mr. Xtreme just smiled at Calvin.

"Hello? Is there any more chores I need to do?" Calvin asked.

Mr. Xtreme laughed.

"You are free. No more chores for you." Mr. Xtreme said.

"Woo-hoo!" Calvin said.

"Instead, I'll be TAKING OVER THE WORLD!" Mr. Xtreme yelled.

Calvin stopped dancing and stared at Mr. Xtreme.

"NO! You're not taking over Earth! Earth will die with out me!"

"I think they'll live." Mr. Xtreme said.

"GUARDS!"

Three tall alien guards appeared out of nowhere and took Calvin.

"Hey, where are you taking me!" Calvin asked.

"You'll be stuck in a dungeon for the rest of your days!" Mr. Xtreme said.

He was laughing hysterically.

"NOOO!" Calvin yelled.

The alien guards took Calvin to a damp, cold dungeon.

**Doesn't that want you to make you read the rest of this story? Please R&R!**


	6. I'm here to take over this town!

Chapter six

Andy, Sherman, Melvin, Socrates, and Hobbes were upstairs in Mr. Xtreme's spaceship.

"I think Calvin is in Mr. Xtreme room." Andy said.

"How do you know where Mr. Xtreme's room is?" Sherman asked.

"Because there is a purple door to the far right side of the room that says Mr. Xtreme's room."

"Oh." Hobbes said.

Andy and the others walked over to Mr. Xtreme's room.

They opened the door to Mr. Xtreme's room.

Calvin and Mr. Xtreme were not in that room.

"Where could they be?" Socrates asked.

Melvin started moving his eyes back and forth suspiciously.

"Melvin, are you alright?" Andy asked.

"I…think I am." Melvin said.

"Good, then let's go back downstairs. I'm sure Calvin is downstairs." Andy said.

"Let's go!" Socrates said.

Everyone went downstairs to make sure Calvin is down there…somewhere.

Andy and the others were downstairs.

They checked the kitchen, the den, and the living room, but they couldn't find Mr. Xtreme or Calvin.

"Well, we searched everywhere, but I'm not sure Calvin is in this spaceship." Andy said.

"Wait! There's only one room we haven't checked." Sherman said.

"What is it?" Socrates asked.

"The basement!" Sherman replied.

"Oh my god." Andy muttered.

Then, he glared at Melvin.

"You told me that was a gift shop!" He said.

Melvin shrugged.

Andy sighed and said, "C'mon! There's no time to lose!"

Everyone followed Andy to the basement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Xtreme was in the basement.

His rocket was down there.

"Finally, now that the Earth potentate is trapped in the dungeon, I, Mr. Xtreme, will TAKE OVER THE WORLD! HA! HA! HA! HA…OW!"

Mr. Xtreme was hit by a beach ball.

He turned around and saw Andy, Sherman, Hobbes, and Socrates.

"Where's Calvin, you creep?" Socrates asked.

"Where's our friend!" Andy asked.

Mr. Xtreme chuckled.

"He's in the dungeon." Mr. Xtreme said.

"He'll be stuck down there for the rest of his life!"

"That's…terrible!" Hobbes said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Hobbes is right." Sherman said.

"That's cruel, even for me."

Mr. Xtreme smiled at Melvin.

"Melvin, you can with me now."

When Melvin walked over to Mr. Xtreme, Andy and the others gasped.

"Pardon me?" Sherman said.

"Don't you dumbbells get it?" Mr. Xtreme said.

"Melvin was never on the good side at all, he's been playing you like saps!"

"Melvin, how could you?" Hobbes asked.

"I never thought that you would be so…oh, I'm so sorry." Melvin said.

Andy crossed his arms, and said, "If you want to be on the evil side with Mr. Doo-doo head then go ahead! GO! WE DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE!"

Mr. Xtreme put Melvin inside the rocket.

"Me and Melvin will take over the world! Oh, and just in case you guys can't stop me…GUARDS! Take them to the dungeon with the Earth potentate!"

Eight tall alien guards took Andy, Socrates, Sherman, and Hobbes to a dungeon.

"LET ME GO! MY DAD'S AN OCEANOGRAPHER! HE'LL…WELL, HE WILL HIRE A LAWYER AND SUE YOU ALL!" Andy yelled.

While they were taken to the dungeon, Mr. Xtreme and Melvin flew to Earth in Mr. Xtreme's rocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calvin's neighborhood is peaceful and quiet, but that's all going to change in just a second.

Calvin's mom and dad were at home, fixing dinner.

"Where could Calvin be?" Mom asked.

"He's been gone for a while."

"I'm sure he'll come around dear." Dad said.

Suddenly, they heard a noise coming outside.

"What is that noise for heaven's sake!" Mom said, plugging her ears.

"Let's go check it out." Dad said.

Mom and Dad left the kitchen and went outside to see what was going on.

When they got outside, they saw a red rocket landing in front of them.

The rocket door opened.

Mom and Dad and the other people in the neighborhood whose names I do not know saw a medium height and a red robot.

"AAAAAH! Aliens really do exist!" Mom yelled.

"Hello humans!" Mr. Xtreme said.

"I'm Mr. Xtreme, and this is my assistant Melvin, and we're here to take over the world! First, I'm going to take over this town!"

Everyone started gasping.

Little kids were crying, too.

Mr. Xtreme and Melvin walked over to Calvin's parents.

Mom almost fainted.

"Are you the Earth potentate's parents?" Mr. Xtreme asked.

Mom and Dad looked at each other.

"C'mon! Your son Calvin!"

"Oh, our son!" Mom said.

"You see, this must be some mistake. Calvin is not the king of Earth." Dad said.

"Nice try!" Mr. Xtreme said.

"Your son is on my planet, in my dungeon!"

"That's…terrible!" Mom said.

"GIVE US BACK OUR SON!" Dad said.

Dad jumped up three feet in the air, and kicked Mr. Xtreme in the face.

Everyone gasped, including Melvin.

Mr. Xtreme got up from the ground.

He cracked his neck.

"Alright, if you like that, than hear this: no more holidays, and everyone will be living in the streets! I will be your new Earth potentate! You guys will be treating me like king, and people who do the opposite will be executed! How do you like that?"

Everyone was silent.

"Yeah, that's right!" Mr. Xtreme said.

"Now bring your stuff and be on this street in two minutes, or else!

"Or else what?" Mom asked.

"JUST DO IT!" Mr. Xtreme yelled.

Mr. Xtreme's yell startled everyone.

Everyone in Calvin's neighborhood ran inside their homes to get their stuff.

"What can I do?" Melvin asked.

"Feed them this!" Mr. Xtreme said, giving Melvin a bottle.

"This is our planet's oil. People on this planet will not like this stuff." Melvin said.

"Exactly. That's why I want you to feed this to people every day." Mr. Xtreme said.

"Okay." Melvin said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Andy, Sherman, Socrates, Hobbes, and Andy were thrown in a dungeon.

The alien guards laughed and left the dungeon room.

"It's cold in here." Socrates said.

"I'll say." Hobbes said.

"HEY, TURN UP THE THERMOSTAT! IT'S COLD DOWN HERE!"

Andy covered Hobbes' mouth.

"Shut up, or else!" Andy said.

"Or else what?" Sherman asked.

"I don't know. They never told me." Andy said.

"Where is Calvin?" Sherman asked.

"He's supposed to be in this room."

"I'm over here." Calvin said.

Andy and the others couldn't see Calvin.

"Calvin, where are you?" Socrates asked.

"In the same dungeon with you!" Calvin replied.

Calvin was sitting on the far side the dungeon.

We couldn't see him because he was covered in seaweed.

Calvin took the seaweed off of him.

"Oh, there you are." Andy said.

"What are you guys doing here in the dungeon?" Calvin asked.

"It's all because of Melvin." Hobbes said harshly.

"Yeah. We thought that he was on the good side, but he betrayed us all. He was on the bad said all this time." Andy said.

"I knew that bucket of bolts cannot be trusted." Calvin said.

"Well, if we can get in this dungeon, I suppose we can get out." Andy said.

"Any ideas?"

"I do!" Sherman squeaked.

"Yes Vermin?" Socrates asked.

Sherman ignored the insult.

"Andy, get out the drill from your backpack." Andy was rummaging through his backpack.

He found the drill.

"What are you going to do?" Andy asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sherman said.

"I'm going to drill through the bars, so we can get out of here!"

"Oh." Calvin said.

Sherman turned on the drill and started drilling through the bars.

Finally, the bars broke into pieces.

They were free at last.

Calvin, Sherman, Andy, Socrates, and Socrates were out of the dungeon.

Good thing that the security wasn't very good in the dungeon.

They were out of the spaceship.

"Now, we have to go back to Earth?" Hobbes asked.

Everyone turned to look at Calvin.

"Oh, alright." Calvin said.

Calvin got out a black cell phone.

It had a red spacecraft on it.

Calvin dialed Spaceman Spiff's number.

Spaceman Spiff lives in Calvin's heart.

The phone rang, and Spiff answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey, Spiff." Calvin said.

"Hey, Calvin." Spiff said.

"Look, I'm going to need to borrow your spacecraft. It's an emergency."

"Oh please!" Spiff said.

"Last time when you said that you needed my spacecraft for an emergency, you were using my spacecraft to go to the Planet Zok mall!"

"Would it change your mind when I say that the world is doomed as we know it?" Calvin asked.

Spiff gasped.

"Well, in that case, I'm bringing you my spacecraft right now!" Spiff said.

"Thanks." Calvin said.

"No problem." Spiff said.

"Bye." Calvin said.

Spiff and Calvin hung up.

Then, like magic, the spacecraft appeared right in front of everyone's eyes.

Everyone gasped.

"What is that?" Andy asked.

"This, Andrew is the mega spacecraft extreme." Calvin said.

"Made and rode by Spaceman Spiff, my first alter ego!"

"Cool!" Socrates said.

They all got inside the spacecraft.

"Who's going to drive this thing?" Sherman asked.

"I will." Calvin said.

"This is going to be an extended journey." Andy muttered.

"Alright, guys." Calvin said.

"Make you sure you're wearing your seatbelts at all times, and HANG ON TO YOUR TIDY WIDIES!"

Calvin started the spacecraft.

The spacecraft goes all the way to over 500 mph.

Calvin and the others took off into space.

Will they make it to earth on time?

Will they defeat Mr. Xtreme?

Only time will tell.

**The next chapter will be the last. Be careful. I sometimes make last chapters really long. Please R&R!**


	7. Melvin just saved us all

Chapter seven

**This will be the last chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

Meanwhile in Calvin's neighborhood, everyone in Calvin's neighborhood was standing on the streets.

"Time for oil!" Mr. Xtreme yelled.

Everyone groaned.

"That's it." A guy said.

"I can't take it anymore."

The guy walked up to Mr. Xtreme.

Mr. Xtreme was on his throne.

"You should be down there." Mr. Xtreme said.

"Now get down there! It's oil time for you!"

"You know what?" The guy said.

"Quit bossing us around! I mean, who died of typhus, and made you king of the seven seas, huh? GO BACK TO YOUR PLANET!"

Everyone gasped in horror.

"And do you know what? Your oil taste like…like…like crap!"

Everyone gasped louder.

"That's just about it for you." Mr. Xtreme said.

"GUARDS! EXECUTE HIM!"

"As you wish." The guards said.

The guards got out a stick, a stick that contains 700 volts!

They stuck the stick into his arm, and the man was shocked to death.

We couldn't see it, because it was off screen, but we can hear the man screaming and see the people's reaction.

Everyone was gasping like heck.

"Anyone else?" Mr. Xtreme asked.

No one said anything.

"Good. Now, get back to work!"

Oh, and did I mention that everyone had to do their jobs they do at work in the streets?

It was very uncomfortable, not to mention being crowded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Calvin, Andy, and the others, were still in space.

"Are we there yet?" Sherman asked.

"Almost there!" Calvin said.

Then, everyone saw a blue and green planet.

"We're here!" Calvin said.

Everyone cheered.

"Now let's go kick some alien butt!" Andy said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Xtreme and Melvin were in their spaceship, relaxing.

"The Earth potentate is probably dead by now." Mr. Xtreme said, chuckling.

BOOM!

"What was that?" Melvin asked.

"I don't know." Mr. Xtreme said.

"But I'm going to find out."

Before Mr. Xtreme and Melvin went outside to find out what the noise was about, Calvin, Hobbes, Andy, Socrates, and Sherman barged in the spaceship.

"YOU! How did…" Mr. Xtreme tries to say.

"That's something I know, and you don't need to find out." Calvin said.

Mr. Xtreme got out his laser gun.

"No matter, because I will kick…YOUR…POSTERIOR!" Mr. Xtreme said.

Mr. Xtreme set the laser gun to DEADLY BLASTS.

BLAST!

Mr. Xtreme was trying to shoot Calvin and the others, but he missed.

BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST!

Mr. Xtreme shot again, and again, and again, but he just keeps missing.

Then, Calvin and the others ran upstairs.

Mr. Xtreme carried his laser gun and went upstairs.

Melvin followed him.

Calvin and the others were hiding.

"That was a close one." Calvin said.

"Do you think that they will find us here?" Socrates asked.

BLAST!

Mr. Xtreme shot the bathroom door, and the door fell to the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes." Andy said.

"Oh crud." Calvin said.

Calvin and the others ran out of the bathroom.

"I'll fight Melvin, you fight Mr. Xtreme!" Andy said.

While Calvin, Socrates, Hobbes, and Sherman were fighting Mr. Xtreme, Andy was fighting Melvin.

Andy tried to fight Melvin, but Melvin will always run away from Melvin.

Finally, Andy picked up Melvin, carried him to the bathroom, and made him look at himself in the mirror.

"Look at yourself, Melvin." Andy said.

"Is this the person that you want to be?" Melvin stopped looking at the mirror, picked up Andy, and threw him to the ground.

Andy picked himself up from the ground.

"Melvin, I'm serious. You don't deserve to be a villain!"

Melvin didn't answer Andy.

His right hand turned into a mini laser gun.

"Melvin…please. What did we ever do to upset you?" Andy asked.

"You were born." Melvin said in a low voice.

Andy ran to Melvin and shook him up and down.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, MAN! WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU MAY BE A VILLAIN, BUT YOU'RE A GOOD ROBOT DEEP INSIDE! LOOK WHAT YOU'RE DOING! NOT ONLY ARE YOU HURTING US, YOU'RE HURTING YOURSELF! PLEASE, MELVIN! JOIN US!"

There was silence.

Then, Melvin said, "This is my business, not yours. If I want to be evil, then I want to be evil."

Melvin kicked Andy hard in the stomach, and left the bathroom.

Andy picked himself up from the ground.

He saw Calvin, Socrates, Sherman, and Hobbes running to him.

"Did you talk to Melvin?" Calvin asked.

"Uh-huh." Andy said.

"What did he say?"

"He said that he wanted to be evil." Andy explained.

"OW! I think he broke my pancreas."

"Well, good news for us." Socrates said.

"We defeated Mr. Xtreme!"

"You did?" Andy asked.

"Of course we did!" Sherman said.

"Yep, we knocked him into the next week." Hobbes said.

"Come and see." Sherman said.

Andy and the others led Calvin to the living room, where Mr. Xtreme was lying on the floor.

Just then, everyone saw Mr. Xtreme moved a little.

"He's still alive!" Calvin whispered.

"Of course I'm alive!" Mr. Xtreme said, getting up.

Mr. Xtreme grabbed Melvin, and took him to the basement.

"Let's follow them!" Calvin said.

Calvin, Andy, and the others followed Mr. Xtreme and Melvin.

"You are my assistant." Mr. Xtreme said.

He was still holding Melvin.

"I created you, but did you even annihilate the Earth Potentate, and his friends? DID YOU?"

"No, I didn't." Melvin replied.

"Well, why not? Speak up, fool!" Mr. Xtreme said.

"I don't know what happened…"

"I think I understand perfectly now. You want to join their side, is that correct?"

Melvin nodded.

"Well, it's too late. They don't trust you now!"

"**THAT'S NOT TRUE!**" Calvin yelled.

Mr. Xtreme and Melvin saw Calvin and his friends standing in front of them.

"Melvin, join us!" Calvin said.

"Don't do this. This aint right!" Andy said.

"You don't deserve to be a villain!" Hobbes said.

"You guys are right." Melvin said.

"I do want to join you guys."

Melvin jumped out of Mr. Xtreme's hands, and ran to hug Calvin, Andy, Sherman, Socrates, and Hobbes.

"Beat that, loser!" Socrates said.

"Didn't see that coming, huh?" Sherman said.

Did I mention that Mr. Xtreme's arms are made out of rubber?

It's true!

How did it happen you say?

Gum making accident.

Mr. Xtreme's arms can stretch as far as a three story building!

He stretched his arms, and caught Melvin.

Mr. Xtreme laughed maniacally.

"Fool! I created you to be evil, but you wanted to be good! This is unacceptable! You don't deserve to join them. I'm your creator! You're supposed to do everything I say!"

Melvin glared at Mr. Xtreme.

Melvin bit him.

"YOWCH!"

Mr. Xtreme dropped Melvin to rub his painful hand.

"You know something, Bob? I don't like being evil, and now, I'm going to put some sense into you!"

Melvin's eyes were glowing red, and green light was glowing in his heart.

"You forgot that I had powers!"

Mr. Xtreme's mouth dropped open.

"Remember this?" Melvin asked.

"You called this the robot extreme annihilated ray or R.E.A.R for short."

Melvin was floating in the air.

His hand turned into an annihilated ray.

"This is going to hurt." Mr. Xtreme said.

BLAST!

Melvin blasted Mr. Xtreme with his annihilated ray.

Mr. Xtreme collapsed on the floor.

He was dead.

Suddenly, the floor was cracking.

Melvin carried Calvin, Andy, and the others to the top of the stairs.

Yes, they have a stairs.

"Melvin, what's happening?" Sherman asked.

"It's my annihilation ray." Melvin explained.

"It must be causing a volcano eruption!"

"Well, we can't stop it!" Hobbes said.

"C'mon, let's get out of here!" Andy said.

Everyone ran toward the exit. Melvin didn't budge.

"Melvin, aren't you coming?" Socrates asked.

"No. I caused this, and I'm going to stop it." Melvin said.

"Melvin, you're going to…"

"Well, I'm taking that risk." Melvin said.

Everyone smiled.

Calvin hugged Melvin.

"Don't ever change." He said.

Andy walked up to Melvin.

"You're the best robot we ever had."

Sherman walked up to Melvin.

"You're…well, good bye."

Hobbes hugged Melvin.

"You're a good football player." He said.

Socrates looked at Melvin.

"You'll always be our friend." He said.

Melvin smiled, too.

Calvin grabbed Hobbes and Socrates, and Andy grabbed Sherman and they got the heck out of here.

Melvin used all his strength to stop the volcano eruption.

It was an underground volcano.

It hasn't erupted for thousands of years, and it's going to erupt today!

Melvin stuck his two hands out in front of him.

Then Melvin's two hands changed into one big gun.

It was an ice gun.

"Alright, volcano." Melvin said.

"You really need to **CHILL** out!"

Melvin set the ice gun to the one mega ice blast.

One blast, and that volcano's toast, thus, it would kill Melvin, because it takes a lot of energy to stop a volcano.

Melvin screamed his head as he used his ice gun to prevent the underground volcano from erupting.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Well, Melvin's gone." Andy said.

"Yeah, but he would be a goner anyways." Calvin said sadly.

"I heard Mr. Xtreme saying that he inserted a timer in his basement wall."

"I can still hear the timer ticking." Andy said.

00:10

00:09

00:09

00:08

00:07

00:06

00:05

00:04

00:03

00:02

00:01…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The spaceship and the rocket disreputed.

Everyone hung their heads.

"He was a good friend." Calvin said.

"Will we ever forget him?" Andy asked.

"Of course not." Socrates said.

"Socrates is right." Hobbes said.

"We'll never ever forget him. He saved us all."

"Yeah, he did." Andy said.

"C'mon, let's go watch TV." Calvin said sadly.

"Great idea." Hobbes said.

Calvin grabbed Hobbes and Socrates, and Andy grabbed Sherman, and they all went to Calvin's house to watch TV.

Then, the camera zoomed in on the demolished spaceship and rocket.

Then, there was a message on the spaceship.

It said: **_THE END_**

**CREDITS**

**E.G. Daily: Calvin, Spaceman Spiff**

**Andrew Lawrence: Andy**

**Tara Strong: Mom**

**Tom Hanks: Dad**

**Frank Welker: Melvin, Sherman**

**Charlie Alder: Hobbes**

**Mr. Lawrence: Mr. Xtreme**

**Samuel Vincent: Hotdog guy, The guy**

**Billy West: Alien guards #1**

**Tony Sampson: Alien guard #2, Alien guard #3**

**Tom Kenny: Random people**

**TRAILER**

(_Clasical music plays)_

_Narrator: Coming this summer…_

_Andy: Who the heck are you?_

_Mr. Xtreme: Your worst nightmare._

_Narrator: You've seen the comics…_

_Andy: CALVIN!_

_Narrator: You've seen the movies…_

_Calvin: Another alien?_

_Mr. Xtreme: GUARDS!_

_Narrator: And now…_

_Andy: Let's go kick some alien butt!_

_Narrator: Calvin and his friends are saving the world…again._

_(Classical music changes into metal rock)_

_Narrator: Created, wrote, and directed by Comicfreak…_

_Melvin: TOUCHDOWN!_

_Narrator: Characters Andy, Sherman, and Socrates were created by Swing and Garfieldodie. Given permission by Swing…_

_Andy, Socrates, Sherman, Melvin, and Hobbes: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_Narrator: Produced by Bill Watterson…_

_Calvin: YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!_

_Narrator: Calvin and Hobbes: Saving the world. Rated PG. Coming soon to a theatre near you!_

_Calvin: Help. A cry for help._

_(Trailer ends)_

**Calvin and Hobbes II: It will build character trailer**

_Narrator: Coming this fall…_

_Calvin: I'm all by myself!_

_Narrator: When Andy, Sherman, Socrates take a year long vacation to Hawaii…_

_Calvin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_Narrator: You'll guarantee that Calvin will go bananas!_

_Calvin: What am I going to do now? I'm desperate!_

_Dad: WE'RE GOING CAMPING!_

_Mom: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_Calvin: Okay, I'm not THAT desperate!_

_Hobbes: They always say be careful what you wish for._

_Narrator: That's right…_

_Calvin: BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO!_

_Narrator: Calvin and the gang are taking a vacation on god forsaken rock!_

_Hobbes: If I eat one more spam sandwich, I'm gonna heave!_

_Dad: Want another spam sandwich?_

_(Hobbes running to the garbage can and throwing up.)_

_Narrator: Directed, wrote, and created by ComicFreak…_

_Calvin: Forget this! Let's go to the lake! I'm sure we'll find adventure there!_

_Hobbes: Agreed!_

_Narrator: There is something fishy about that lake…LITERALLY!_

_Calvin: A talking fish? Unbelieveable!_

_Hobbes: What's your name, little fella?_

_Timmy: I'm Timmy._

_Hobbes: Please to meet you._

_Timmy: FINALLY! You have to help us! This had been going on for years, now!_

_Calvin: HUH?_

_Hobbes: Come again?_

_Timmy: The prophecy says that a boy and his tiger will swim in this lake to meet us, and stop the sharks that keep coming to eat our relatives, if we don't pay them to save our town!_

_Calvin: You're saying we're the prophecy?_

_Timmy: Well, duh!_

_(Calvin and Hobbes laugh)_

_Hobbes: RIGHT!_

_Calvin: We're the prophecy! That's rich!_

_Timmy: But it's true!_

_Mark the Shark: Alright! Pay up!_

_(Every fish tossed their rocks to the shark.)_

_Mark the Shark: Thanks! What wimps…_

_Calvin: You know what I'm thinking?_

_Hobbes: Uh-huh. That sausages taste a lot better in syrup?_

_Calvin NO! We're stopping Mark the Shark and his sharks once and for all!_

_Narrator: Calvin and Hobbes II: It will build character. Rated PG. Coming to Fanfiction August 31st or September 3rd._

_Calvin: Not so fast, Mark the Shark! You're going down!_

_Hobbes: Yeah!_

_(Trailer ends.)_

**Thanks for everyone who has been reading this story. Just like the trailer, Calvin and Hobbes II: It will build character will be coming to Fanfiction August 31st.**


End file.
